Étreindre
by SoulAether
Summary: [Lucas x Leon] Karena aku tak mau melepasmu.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!** Yandere Lucas. Agak PWP. **  
Note :** Sudah pernah saya _publish_ di tempat lain tapi saya memutuskan untuk mengabadikannya di sini.

* * *

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya pucat dan kakinya terasa lemas walau sebenarnya dia sudah berlari sangat cepat. Entah kenapa, tangga yang ia turuni menjadi sangat banyak. Otaknya tidak bisa membantunya berpikir jernih karena perasaan panik di hatinya.

Satu tujuannya; keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Tapi siapa sangka, 'orang itu' sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Panik, si surai jingga mencoba mempercepat larinya tapi ia bukannya berlari ke kiri ia malah ke kanan dan menemukan jalan buntu.

Sial. Otaknya tidak bisa memerintahkan tububnya untuk bergerak ke arah yang benar.

"..Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya, kau yang mendekatiku dengan cengiran menyebalkanmu, Leon."

Suaranya berat dan dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Leon bisa merasakan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh si surai biru tua.

Tubuhnya kaku dan dia hanya bisa menatapi tembok itu bahkan sampai kedua tangan Lucas menyentuh tembok di sisi tubuhnya, memperangkap Leon dalam lingkup posesinya.

Sudah terlambat. Dia tidak bisa kabur.

'Tolong.. Tolonglah, Noah, Chaoyang, Rabi—siapapun. Jemput aku ke sini.'

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Lucas, membuat Leon merinding. "Mereka tidak akan datang. Untuk apa? Mereka tahu sebentar lagi kita akan pulang setelah latihan di sekolah."

Leon hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala, takut untuk bereaksi apapun tapi mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A.. apa.. salahku..?" Leon merasa suaranya sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Air mata pun mulai mengalir di sudut matanya. "Tidak biasanya.. kau begini, Lucas.."

"Aku menahan diri." Suaranya tajam dan amarah terdengar jelas pada nada bicaranya. "Kau pikir kenapa aku selalu ketus menanggapimu setiap kau bertemu mereka?"

Ah.. Itu. Dia pikir dialah yang Lucas benci, karena dia playboy, penggoda gadis dan semacamnya. Dia pikir memang Lucas tidak suka melihatnya atau menghabiskan waktu dengannya .

"Tapi.. tapi itu normal, Lucas. Kami tidak melakukan yang lebih—ha.. hanya kencan bia—"

Salah satu tangan Lucas bergerak ke arah leher jenjang itu dan mengeratkan genggamannya sedikit, membuat Leon sulit untuk bernapas.

"Normal?" Lucas mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Leon, sengaja supaya Leon bisa mendengar suaranya lebih jelas dan mengingatnya di luar kepala.

"Mereka kotor. Mereka menyentuhmu dengan tangan kotor mereka. Mereka tahu aku ada di sana, menatap mereka dengan benci karena apa yang menjadi milikku telah mereka sentuh. Kau tidak tahu itu?"

Leon menggeleng pelan. Napasnya tersendat-sendat dan untunglah Lucas menarik tangannya dari leher Leon. Karena lemas, Leon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dengan kepalan dua tangannya sebagai topangan. Dengan cepat ia menghirup udara karena merasa pasokan oksigennya hampir habis.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya diputar paksa untuk menghadap ke belakang, menatap wajah Lucas. Matanya membulat sempurna dan reaksi itu menjadi kesenangan sendiri bagi Lucas. Seringai itu kembali muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Ekspresimu.. Begitu manis. Ketakutan sambil menangis, dan hanya aku yang melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Lucas mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir ranum itu dengan lembut sebelum memaksakan lidahnya memasuki mulut hangat milik Leon. Lucas semakin agresif, menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen gigi-gigi Leon yang berderet rapi dan mengajaknya 'bermain'. Satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Leon dan satunya lagi masih berada di sisi kepala Leon.

Setelah beberapa lama, lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya, disertai rengekan pelan sebagai tanda Leon ingin menyudahi ciuman panas mereka dan untunglah Lucas menarik diri.

Dengan serakah, Leon menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya sembab karena air matanya belum berhenti juga.

Lucas tersenyum, mengecup pipi Leon dengan lembut tapi Leon merasa dingin. Hanya ada posesi dan obsesi yang ia rasakan pada ciuman itu. Tubuhnya menegang saat Lucas berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau hanya milikku seorang." Tangannya mengeratkan pelukan. "Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Tubuhnya gemetar, tatapan matanya sayu seperti orang yang sedang putus asa. Kepalanya terasa berat dan dia tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa. Bahkan tiba-tiba otaknya tidak bisa bekerja untuk memberitahu siapa namanya atau apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Dalam hati, ia mengutuki otaknya sendiri.  
Karena saat ini, benda itu hanya bekerja untuk menyadarkannya akan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan.

Pergelangan tangannya diikat erat dengan dasi berwarna kuning, membuatnya seperti sedang memeluk leher pemuda beriris merah itu. Dasinya sendiri tengah melilit lehernya.

Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok di samping perpustakaan yang terkunci dan kedua kakinya membelit pada pinggang 'bassist' band-nya. Semua kancing kemeja hitamnya sudah terbuka, sementara rompi orange, jas dan celana putihnya menghilang entah kemana.

"Jangan tahan. Bersuaralah." Perintah itu jelas tapi Leon menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak mau menuruti begitu saja. Tentu saja Lucas tidak akan berbaik hati walau keadaan Leon sudah berantakan seperti ini.

"Kh— akh—" Lucas menarik ujung dasi di leher Leon, membuat teriakan tertahan keluar dari bibir si surai jingga. "Ah- ngh–"

Senyum Lucas melebar begitu 'musik' yang ia inginkan terdengar di telinganya. Tangannya masih bekerja melakukan kocokan pada alat vital Leon sementara bibirnya sibuk mengisap leher Leon. Sesekali menggigit, memberi tanda kalau Leon sudah menjadi miliknya.

Tangan bebas Lucas melonggarkan dasi di leher Leon sedikit, memberi kesempatan bagi Leon untuk bernapas. Dia juga yakin, Leon tidak akan berani menolak sekarang.

Desahan pelan itu berubah menjadi lebih keras, mengikuti tempo pergerakan tangan Lucas yang semakin cepat. Tanpa sadar Leon mengeratkan pelukannya serta lilitan kakinya di tubuh Lucas. Hal itu tentulah membuat Lucas jadi semakin 'horny' dan tidak sabar.

"Lu—cas.. A, aku.. mau.. kelu— mnh!" Suaranya tertahan karena Lucas tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dengan nafsu, membuat pertarungan lidah yang terpaksa harus Leon ikuti. Tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman karena ibu jari Lucas menekan ujung 'miliknya', menahan dengan paksa klimaksnya.

"..Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu keluar?" Kembali ia meneruskan kegiatan adu lidah untuk beberapa detik sebelum menarik diri. "Kita baru saja mulai, kau tahu."

Paha kanan Lucas menahan berat tubuh Leon sementara ia menurunkan risleting celana seragamnya dan menurunkan boxernya hingga 'miliknya' terekspos.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, satu hentakan paksa menyerang dinding dalam Leon. Iris biru langit itu melebar dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Ah— a, ahh— s, sakit.."

"Kau.. sempit," Lucas menyeringai sambil menarik dirinya keluar dan memaksa dirinya masuk kembali. "Jika sesempit ini.. Jadi, sebenarnya kau juga menginginkanku?"

Desahan Leon semakin terdengar intens, disertai pekikan kesakitan karena Lucas tidak menunggu dirinya untuk membiasakan diri. Tapi rasa sakit Leon justru memberi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Lucas. Untuk saat ini, jiwa sadisnya sedang merasuki tubuhnya.

"Ah- ahh– h, hentikan– L, Lu– AHH!" Desahan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat keras itu terdengar saat Lucas berhasil mengenai titik paling sensitif di dalam tubuh Leon.

"..Aha." Lucas menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Kilatan nafsu semakin terlihat jelas di kedua iris merahnya. "Apa aku tepat sasaran?" Dan ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dengan kasar dan di titik yang sama.

Salah satu tangannya bermain dengan salah satu kuncup di dada Leon; menekan, menarik dan memilinnya, membuat si rambut jingga semakin kehilangan kontrol. Rasa sakit sebelumnya telah hilang, digantikan rasa nikmat karena birahi mereka berdua. Tetapi, batin Leon masih terasa sakit dan dia merasa dirinya—kotor.

"Le.. on.." Desah Lucas karena dia sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Dan mereka berdua 'keluar' di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Hasil klimaks Leon mengenai seragam Lucas dan sebagian milik Lucas membasahi lantai di bawah mereka.

Leon yang sudah terlalu lelah, pasrah ketika tubuhnya jatuh dalam pelukan Lucas. Kesadarannya hampir hilang tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara Lucas yang bergetar.

"Kau hanyalah milikku, Leon.. Milikku seorang."

Satu kecupan manis di bibir Leon dan sebelum Leon benar-benar hilang kesadaran, matanya menangkap air mata terjatuh dari iris merah Lucas.

"..Je t'aime."


End file.
